Revenge
by AndrewStorm
Summary: This is a story asked for by bravebuizel012. Thier request was a bit hard to understand but i made do. Here it is: Story Summary: Bob didnt die. He passed out from blood loss. Now he is estracting revenge on the two boys that caused him so much pain. And with the help of a friend.


Summary: This is a story asked for by bravebuizel012. Thier request was a bit hard to understand but i made do. Here it is:

Story Summary: Bob didnt die. He passed out from blood loss. Now he is estracting revenge on the two boys that caused him so much pain. And with the help of a friend.

Pony was shaking. He had always been very paranoid since the disappearance of Bob's body. They had looked everywhere but Bob was gone. Cherry hadnt spoken a word to him and everyone was as jumpy as Johnny. Him and Johnny seemed the most calm in the situation.

"You cold?" Johnny asked. Pony looked over at the boy. He was wearing his new denim jacket his parents had actually gotten him. His parents had been much nicer after thier son made someone disappear.

It was the same for Pony with his family. Soda worked most nights now and slept in his own room. Pony still had nightmares he woke up screaming to.

"Naw. Just a bit paranoid." Pony answered as they passed the park towards his house. Johnny shivered and directed his eyes away from the fountian.

"return to the scene of the crime? Huh Cade? Curtis?" A voice said in a cool tone. Johnny spun around looking left and right. Pony gulped and shivered.

"Come on, boys. Lets have a bop" sneered the voice.

"Come on, dont be soundin, Bob" Purred another voice. Pony whimpered and Johnny moved closer to the younger teen.

"I aint, Randy. i am gonna bust these kids up" the bushes rustled and the two missing Soc's come out. Pony closes his eyes in fear. He had become a mess since the disappearance of the boys.

"Scared Curtis?" Bob said, cocking his head at the younger teen.

"Leave him alone" Johnny said in a small voice.

"Gonna make me, kid?" Bob asked, getting in the dark haired boy's face.

"P-please" Johnny said. Randy laughed and kicked Pony. Johnny and the injured boy screamed. A hand covered Johnny's mouth and Pony had been silenced too.

The boys woke up in a dark room. Pony's face was wet with tears.

"Johnny, where are we?" He asked the stone-like boy.

"I dont know. they knocked me out." Johny answered with a hard voice.

"What happened?"

"I dont wanna talk about it" Johnny snapped. Pony was taken aback. He blinked sadly at his friend.

"Good Morning boys." purred Randy. Bob was behind him, a sadistic smile on his lips. Johnny cringed and made a motion to stand up.

"Dont you dare, homo" Bob scowled. Pony looked from the Soc to his best friend. Randy comes over and crouches down to talk to Pony. He grabs a handful of red-brown hair.

"I'm glad you are awake now, Pony. Bob already played with Johnny and you werent able to play. I am so happy you are ready now."

"Play?" Pony whimpered. Randy smiled cruelly. Johnny blinked at Pony with eyes that would give Dallas a run for thier hardness.

"Dont fight" Johnny told Pony as Randy pulled him up by his arms. Pony made a small sound as Bob covered his view of the raven haired boy.

"Come on, Pony. Its my favorite game" Randy purred, wrapping an arm around the 14 year old.

Pony cried. He didnt stop until he was thrown into Johnny's arms. Johnny looked down at him with hard uncaring eyes.

"Johnny, did Bob do that to you?" He asked with a choked sob.

"I said i dont want to talk about it!" Johnny dropped the boy. Pony screamed as his injured body hit the hard ground of the obvious basement.

"Please, Johnny, we are our own way out." Pony pleaded days later. "I bet Darry, or Soda are almost here to save us" He said.

"Shut the hell up. No one is coming for us. No one is going to save us. Bob and Randy will keep us here until we die. There is no hope. There is never any hope. Its always prison no matter where we are. Here or out there, everyone scared of us and we are afraid to walk out of our house. Its better here. Here someone cares about us"

"Someone who rapes us every day?"

"Every other day." Johnny corrected with a hiss. Pony sniffled and turned towards the wall.

weeks went by and neither boy spoke to one another. Randy must have been getting tired of it and so was Bob. They decided to let the boys out of the basement one day a week. Maybe the light would make them fight again.

Pony looked at the window. He couldnt tell where they are but he could see cars and other people going about thier day. Randy was beside him, touching his ass.

"What are you thinkin about? About how no one has even come looking for you?" Randy hissed in the boys ear.

"shut up" Pony said with no hope or emotion.

"Come on" Randy smacked him. Pony jerked but didnt even whimper in pain. the older teen got up and started pacing. A click made him look up. Johnny had made it to the door and unlocked it for Pony. the two were running down the street by the time Randy got Bob. They raced after thier victims. Not thinking to get their car.

The Greasers had a headstart. They ran as fast as they could and were way ahead of Bob and Randy.

Pony could see the DX in the distance. His feet hurt so bad and he was close to crying. He hadnt seen any other people in about 3 months.

Johnny felt tears prick at his eyes. they were almost there. He looked behind him and they Soc's were gone. Then he saw a car.

"Run Ponyboy!" He screamed. Pony looked and saw what his friend saw. Pony and Johnny ran around the back of the place and thankfully Soda was working. He saw the two boys and wrapped his arms around the two.

"Pony, Johnny" He said with a raspy voice. They cried on the blonde.

"Steve, call the fuzz!" Soda yelled. They heard slamming and then a mumble of an answer.

"What happened to yall?" He asked.

"Bob. Randy" Huffed Johnny. they heard car door slam along with sirens.

"You fuckin faggot!" Yelled Bob walking into the garage. Soda held the younger boys to his body.

"Bitches!" Randy growled. Sounds of cars pulling in made the Soc's jump. They looked left and right for somewhere to hide. The place was suddenly filled with 10 police officers.

"Bob, Randy, come with me and no one needs to be hurt." Said the apparent leader.

"You might want to get these two boys checked out" Cackled Bob. The man made a hand movement and two men stepped and grabbed both boys.

Soda looked down at the two .

"We can get through this" he said. the boys only buried thier heads in the blonde's shirt and cried.

**(A.N. wow that was dark and so not me. I am sorry. I worked with what i could and it ended up really dark and kind of depressing. I am sorry. and i hope this was what you meant bravebuizel2012, i didnt really get your request due to the terriible spelling... sorry...)**


End file.
